


Three Blades

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal finds his shoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Blades

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Newton and Hannibal, the shoe aftermath. Maybe with a cameo of gottlieb since they're all part of the neural handshake with a kaiju club.

Newt has spent most of the past twenty four hours convinced he is going to die. 

It’s not an off base assumption, all things considered. So it’s a rather cruel joke that when he finally feels calm, the doors slam open and Hannibal Chau comes limping into the shatterdome, the tips of his gold shoe rattling like the spurs on a cowboy’s boots. Newt barely manages to fall over his own feet before Gottleib steadies him. 

"Where the fuck is my shoe?" Hannibal demands.

"You smell God awful," Newt blurts out. 

"Yeah because I’ve been inside a Kaiju fetus for twelve hours. My shoe."

"I don’t—"

"For gods sake give the man his shoe," Gottlieb hisses.

"I don’t have it!"

Hannibal strides over and Newt almost goes fetal himself. If he had been eaten by a Kaiju of any size, he’s pretty sure he’d be dead from shock or at least have shit his pants. But Hannibal just looks like he wants him dead. The big man comes close enough for Newt to feel his breath on his face and pulls off his sunglasses showing the mangled flesh of his eye. 

"Get. My. Shoe." he growls. 

"Yes, right away," Gottleib says stepping in, “it’s being cleaned as we speak. If you’ll just follow me this way…"

Newt is about to sink in his chair when he realizes that Hannibal has been eaten by a baby Kaiju. His eyes widen and he scrambles up before taking after them. 

"How did you get out of the Kaiju—"

The knife misses him by centimeters.


End file.
